blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Satyr (5e Race)
Satyr "A boring life is an unfulfilled one, a night without parties a wasted one, and a day without drinks a horrible day!" -Alikahn Dawntracker, Satyr Bard Physical Description Satyrs resemble stout humans with the furry lower bodies and cloven hooves of goats. Horns sprout from their heads, ranging in shape from a pair of small nubs to large, curling ram's horns. The males typically sport facial hair, while the females have 6 nipples, similar to a goat. They do not have 3 pairs of breasts, however, only one. History Satyrs are creatures who were created long ago, by a forgotten god of wine, pleasure, and parties. They have always loved the physical pleasures of life, such as drinks, women (or men), and wild parties. Due to this, they are mentioned throughout history, wherever as barbarians who are drunkards, protectors of pleasure itself, or signs of fertility. Society Satyrs have absolutely no society of their own, instead travelling to other societies to try and have infinite parties. Relationships Satyrs are typically both liked and disliked by many races, liked due to their neutral natures and goodwill, but disliked due to their chaotic natures and love of parties. Dwarves, however, have a very large affection for Satyrs, and it is considered an honor for a Dwarven woman (or man) to sleep with a Satr. Satyr Names Satyrs take on names from the same way that almost all members of the Fey do, however they also sometimes take names from Elven, as well. Rarely, if they are honored by a society of people, or live there, they may take names from other languages, such as Common or Dwarvish. Male: Adolamin, Quogeon, Fruroar Female: Eilcaryn, Alinys, Quihana, Satyr Traits Satyrs are creatures of the fey, obsessed with rowdy parties, drinks, and other pleasures of both the mind and body. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity and Charisma scores increase by 1. Age. Satyrs have the same lifespan as humans, however they are considered mature only by 12. Alignment. Satyrs' love of parties makes them very often Chaotic, and due to them typically not caring for who is throwing the parties, they are also typically Neutral Size. Satyrs are typically slightly shorter than most humans, being around 4'6-5' tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Magical Luck. If you get a 1 on a saving throw against a spell or magical effect, you may reroll your saving throw, taking the new result even if it's a 1. Natural Party-goers. ''You have proficiency in Performance. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice between Elvish or Sylvan. Satyr Subraces Piper Some Satyrs know how to, by birth, play and craft magical panpipes, producing magical effects. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Panpipes. ''You have proficiency with Panpipes, and can craft them during a short or long rest if you spend at least 30 minutes searching for materials and putting them together. The following melodies use your Spellcasting modifier for the DC, or your Charisma modifier if you have none. Other Satyrs and creatures that can't be charmed are unaffected. The melodies have a range of 60 ft., effect one target, and if the target succeeds on a saving throw they are immune for 24 hours. It is a full-round action to use one of these melodies. ''Charming Melody. ''A creature is charmed by you for 1 minute. If you or any of your companions harms the creature, the effect on it ends immediately. ''Frightening Strain. A creature is frightened for 1 minute. Gentle Lullaby. A creature falls asleep and is unconscious for 1 minute. The effect ends if the creature takes damage or if someone takes an action to shake the creature awake. Large-Horned Some Satyrs have horns larger than most, allowing them to strike targets with them. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Ram. ''You have horns, which are considered natural weapons, dealing 2d4 + your Strength modifier damage. At 10th level, the damage increases to 2d6. At 20th level, the damage increases to 3d6. Category:Hall of Shame